


琵琶湖人鱼录之镜花水月-Biwako no ningyo-

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 镜里的花，水里的月；原指诗中灵活而不可捉摸的意境，后比喻虚幻的景象。生于浩淼大海的人鱼，为何会出现在幽静的琵琶湖？他见到的他，究竟是否也只是虚幻？
Relationships: Die/Kyo
Kudos: 8





	2. 镜花水月- 前序1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我又又又开坑了！
> 
> 人鱼 堕威 x 人类 京  
> 时间设定 参考了明治时期早期  
> 堕威是人鱼，不能离开海洋太久，可以变成人的形态在陆地生活一段时间，在神户这边的靠近码头的区域活动，懂得英文，能与往来贸易的人打交道。  
> 京，出身京都，能读能写，在关西地区工作，恰巧来到神户，遇到了堕威，并知晓了他的秘密。
> 
> 后面还有toshiya x kaoru的脑洞，大家等吧~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他和他的相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于学会科学构思+逼自己产出了，每次五百字（你是小学生吗？  
> 然后凑够一千或者差不多就算一章吧~  
> 喜欢请点赞或留言，mua~

19世纪中期，日本的神户是一个繁荣的港口之城。

三月中，京与kisaki约伴完成工作后，从四国地区一同乘船回到神户。  
京想，三月底前回到京都，应该来得及同母亲一起赏樱花吧！

“今日是登船的第一日，总共大概第五日能回到神户了……京君呐！回到神户我们先好好吃一顿吧！”kisaki凑过来搭着京的肩膀。  
“嗯……”京有点心不在焉地回复着kisaki，码头上凉风习习拂过脸庞，心中还是比较在意京都的花期，今年要到岚山去，还是就在鸭川附近赏樱呢？  
其实除了出来对应工作上的事情可以和kisaki搭个伙之外，京觉得和他并无太多共同语言，kisaki喜欢去赌场去找女人喝酒，京反而觉得那些事无关风月又俗不可耐。

他们到船舱里安顿下来，客舱隔壁间住的还有好几个散客和一些运货的商人。

夜幕降临，京和kisaki碰头吃过一点晚饭后就分开了，独自来到船舱前甲板上，望着漆黑的水面茫茫一片，船舱的灯火微弱，静静地倒影在水面。三月虽是入春了，晚上还是带有寒意，由于来四国处理的还是文职类的工作，穿的还是京喜爱的传统着物，头上却是新款西方舶来品的羊毛贝雷帽。

闲适又带点无聊，京靠着栏杆，手指感受着带着潮湿的木纹，随意地哼起了小曲。  
他喜欢看一些杂志和小说，无意中回想起其中或跌宕或有趣的剧情——有狸猫幻化成人的故事，鬼妈妈从坟墓里走出来给孩子买糖吃的故事……  
京心里想象着各个片段，随意哼的曲子也随之变化，两只手轻轻地拍着栏杆打着节奏，为这旅程增添一点点乐趣。

又一阵晚风吹过，京捂了一下帽子，准备回船舱了。

走了几步还没到楼梯，不远处夹板上居然出现了几个青色的果子。京慢慢蹲下，停在那几个小果子前，转头茫然地环顾一下四周，哪儿来的？谁掉了小果子在夹板上么？

京将其中一个小果子拿起，凉凉的湿湿的，夜色中看不清楚品相，摸在手里感觉还是挺新鲜的。  
“谁的果子啊？”京再次看向四周，什么人也没有，只有风声和海上的潮湿味道，他抿了抿嘴，还是将果子放下了。

Kisaki看到回到房间的京，又拉着他吐槽上次工作的东家，京方才放飞的思绪还未完全收回，继续敷衍地嗯啊回应kisaki，随后简单洗漱便准备入睡了。

此时，在那船停靠附近水面上，一颗红发脑袋倏然冒出水面，遥遥地望着夹板，望了一会儿，刚才的歌声停止了，堕威心想“今晚不会再有了吧……？”

在这片海，对他来说就是游乐场，可以观察各种人类活动，当然，海上越来越多的船只也给他带来了一些烦恼，但只要他还能化作人形走上岸，一切当然不算是问题。

船舱的小窗面中人影灼灼，堕威百无聊赖干脆往后一躺，浅浅地漂浮在水面上，一个甩尾，玄色的鳞片在翻涌的水下隐没了点点粼光。


	2. Chapter 2

19世纪中期，日本的神户是一个繁荣的港口之城。  
而初秋的夜晚，夜晚开始有凉意。

京惊异看着堕威，只见他从牛车上跳下，行李七零八落挂身上，脸上双颊惨白，平日富有光泽的红色长发变得粗糙凌乱。  
“堕威~”穿着日常的蓝灰色浴衣，京从门口小跑到堕威身边，迎接大半月没见的心上人。  
在玄关把行李甩到地上，堕威往身后赶紧把门拉上的京看一眼，随即开始脱掉自己身上的素色羽织，“京君，带我到浴室去，啊……我要干枯而死了……”  
京闻声赶忙踢掉脚上的木屐，走到堕威身前，大胆地拉起堕威的手，但却害羞地不敢回头看他的脸。

“嗯，堕威君这边就是。”

堕威的手掌比自己的大许多，手掌上温热的触感令京感到不真实，堕威君真的遵守诺言到京都和他见面了。非镜中花，也非水中月，是他的堕威君。

他先推开浴池上的木盖，而身后的堕威继续把衣物脱下，簌簌的衣料摩擦声让京不敢回头看。  
等京把水放到浴池时，堕威已经脱好了衣服，连脑后的长发都束起来了，虽然旅途颠簸，挺拔的五官依然散发英气；红发的男子伸着长腿，坐在木板凳上，白色的麻布盖在大腿上，连京自己都没发觉，堕威在沉默地注视着他。

京卷起自己衣袖，连忙低头拿起地上的小木盆，在冒着热气的浴池里盛了水，准备往堕威身边放下。  
堕威一言不发，把木盆够过来，温热的水打在苍白的躯干上，蒸出一片红。京无视被水花打湿的小腿，接着将另一个木盘盛满水。  
如此几回之后，堕威继续看着思念半月的对方“京君，过来吧！”  
京抬头，黑白分明的大眼回望着堕威，看到对方露出微笑，明显比方才疲惫的神情看起来精神了许多。他拿起侧旁木架上的麻布，准备给堕威搓背。

“堕威君辛苦了……这段时间像这样泡在浴池里也可以吧？”  
京撩起堕威后颈垂落的几缕头发，轻轻地把打湿的麻布绕在手上，开始擦着堕威苍白滑腻的皮肤。  
可能是因为本身是人鱼的原因，堕威变成人的形态后也没有什么毛发，那一头夺目的红发和异于日本大多数人的五官，令人以为他是随着美利坚的大黑船上下来的异邦人。人与人之间的差别那么大，人类和人鱼的差异那么大，京每次见到堕威，想到他们能够如常人一般沟通交流，甚至跨越了性别产生了双方的情愫，实则是不可思议。  
“嗯……不泡在海里也可以呢，在神户这样的港口虽然很方便能接触到大海，但是那边人也很多，在京君这边能在浴池里也很好呢。”

堕威一边和京讲着离开神户后遇到的事情，路上经过的小吃店，神社，哪里又有新兴的集市，由于不能长时间远离海洋，他甚少到关西靠近内陆的地区，这次为了京君而尝试作短途旅行，十分期待。而从谈话中看得出他对人类社会，或者是这个岛上的人间观察，有着独特的角度，即使是京常见的场景，在他口中讲出来又有一番新意。

……

哗啦啦，浴池中的泉水翻起，汹涌地溢出，霎时间一条铺满半透明玄色的长鱼尾缓缓在方形浴池中摆动。  
堕威故意将浴池中的水泼向京，“哎呀！京君你的衣服都湿了，换下来吧！”  
京用袖子擦被泼到脸上的水，回应道“嗯……”  
他转身，手脚僵硬地把浴衣解开脱下放好，在堕威带着笑的注视下也带踏进了浴池里。  
堕威往京坐下的方向靠过去，看着自己小巧的恋人，浴池的水刚好漫到他脖子，京还低着头，仿佛下一秒就会被池水淹没了。  
他知道，眼前这个人，虽然身形娇小，内心的能量却很强大，亦很大胆，不会像有些人类，知道了他非人类族裔之后惊慌而逃或者暴力相向，愿意接受他，是这个岛上对他最珍重的人。 

泡在热汤里，京整个人也放松下来了，感受到堕威凑过来，修长的手臂环过自己的腰，他顺势也把头靠在堕威肩头。  
浴室里蒸汽袅绕，二人无言地在浴池中泡了一会儿。堕威的手臂始终没有放开京，然后将脸颊贴在京的额头上，突然觉得和京的体型差也刚刚好，想起路上过来时看到在院子旁偎依在一起的柴犬和小猫，不由得自己无厘头地笑了起来。

“堕威君在想什么呢……”京在暖暖的雾气里小声问。  
“你啊……我可以刚好抱着，京君可爱！”堕威不由得又笑了。  
“不要叫我可爱啦……”京压低声音，假装生气的样子，只是别过头去，也没挣脱堕威搂着他的手臂。

口是心非的恋人，加上一张臂就能将之拥入怀的身形，堕威不由得更被激起保护欲，但一下手就开始忍不住戏弄起京——一只手将京固定在自己怀里，另一只手挠起了京的侧腰痒痒。

二人嬉闹起来，浴池里泛起一片水声。

闹了一会儿，堕威又将在浴池里泡得整个人白里透红的京揽过来，“京君……能让我进到你里面吗？……”堕威悄声在京耳边低语。堕威知道，人类之间大多是男女之间会进行这样的事，同性之间虽不为多数，但京肯与他行这样的事，表示一种接受，臣服，甚至乎爱。

京刚平复了呼吸，听到堕威直接的请求后，飞快地看了堕威一眼，随后低着头不敢直视堕威了 ，不知道第几次在堕威面前自己脸红了，他很想堕威，但是莫名地对于与堕威的交媾之事感到害羞，毕竟对方，可是人鱼啊。

京沉默地点点头。

堕威坏笑着，松开揽着他后腰的手，趁机将京的脸捧在手里，凑过去给他一个亲吻。  
二人双唇分开后，京也羞涩地笑了，露出尖尖的虎牙，抬头平视堕威的双眼，深邃的眼神若有光。  
“很想念堕威君……”京起身跨坐在堕威下腹位置，两手攀着堕威的肩膀，大腿蹭着片片光滑的鳞片，一股热流汇聚到自己小腹。  
“嗯……我能感受到呢”堕威回应着京，终于，恋人也直视着他的目光了。  
堕威一手将京搂紧，一手拔出鳞片遮掩下的性器，按在京臀缝中。

“唔……“京从喉咙里发出不明的呻吟，又低下头，回想之前与堕威交合的快感，虽然有疼痛，但他也非常期待，渴望着恋人的爱抚。  
“京君……”堕威呼唤着京，开始轻抚着他的背，一手将性器没入他的臀间。  
浴池的水是温暖的，堕威的性器像他尾巴的鳞片一样滑滑的凉凉的，京觉得非常微妙。堕威细细品味着京的表情，微蹙的眉头，随着性器埋入，呼吸声节奏也急促了起来。人鱼的特殊体质，性器表面有一层滑腻的粘液，京了解了之后似乎也就顺势解放自己心生的渴望，适应了异物感之后马上摆动下腰，激起浴池内片片浪花打在地上，身下春潮涌动，响起欲望的号角。  
堕威也开始加速了呼吸，向后倾身，另一只手开始细细地爱抚身上的人儿，扫过丰润的唇，京轻启双眸，顺势就歪着头张嘴将堕威的指尖含着，柔软口腔内用舌头包围着舔弄，堕威由着京自由地套弄，手指再深入一些就要到舌根了，京喉咙里又有闷闷的哼声，胯下翘起的性器赤裸地晃动，时不时打在堕威下腹上。堕威另一只手则开始慢慢不由得将人收得更紧。

“京君里面好热呀……”堕威又在京耳边悄声说着，京慢慢吐出堕威的手指，歪着头，迷离的眼神中带着几分挑逗，仿佛怕堕威又讲出什么，他主动地伸出舌头舔弄着堕威的下唇，自己倒是掩盖不住被冲撞而断续的气喘，二人间越来越急促的鼻息消解着近半月未见的思念。

京将脸贴着堕威，闭着眼，睫毛上沾满了水珠，不由自主将手伸向自己发胀的性器。堕威见到后，也将一只手掌搭在京抚慰自己的的手上，京感受到手背上的热度，腰的摆动慢下来，将脸埋在堕威的颈边，手下速度加快。堕威趁机用鼻子蹭着京的后颈，耳廓，再坏心地开始舔弄，从耳垂开始轻轻啃咬，舌尖在耳廓边上游走，每舔一下，京就从喉咙间发出小小的呜咽声。  
“京君，让我看看你有多想我……”堕威又在京耳边低语，西方故事中任塞的蛊惑无非也是这般吧。  
京微微睁眼，接着松开握住性器的手，把自己完全交到堕威的手里，堕威握住京勃起的性器，轻轻从下往上套弄，没几下京就浑身绷紧，将白浊射出。  
“唔啊……”堕威感受到京的甬道紧紧将自己包围，手掌里一股滑腻的精液，随着浴池里的水流走。  
京喘着气，抬头将自己和堕威的额头碰在一起，露出满足又释怀的笑。  
而人鱼的性器还捅在京身体里，堕威干脆将头发放下，红色的长发落到肩上，他双臂环抱着京，凑上去亲吻恋人的唇，一边开始在京的体内释放自己，京方高潮过的内穴非常敏感，一股股微凉的粘稠液体慢慢射出，京不住地颤抖，又一波直击后脑的快感。

“喜欢京君……”堕威抱紧瘫软在自己身上的恋人，低声说道。  
京无力地笑了，又将自己撑起来一点，挣脱了堕威，坐在一旁轻轻地啄了一下堕威的脸，胸口还起伏着，眼下雾气消散浴，池中的水渐渐变凉了。

他回头看，不知道什么时候堕威的鱼尾收起来了，变回细长的双腿。湿漉漉的长发也重新扎起来，堕威笑着回望着他，“京君，要吃菓子吗？我给你带了哟”  
“嗯！”京从柜子里拿出两条新的麻布，递给堕威一条，又把堕威的长发拆开，将另一条麻布搭在堕威头上，稍带沙哑的回应；“我们等下一起到隔壁吃吧！” 堕威笑笑，抓住京的手，快速地朝他掌心吻了一下。


End file.
